En Sabah Nur
En Sabah Nur was the world's first mutant and the most powerful one. Believing himself to be a God, Nur desired to rule over the world for all eternity. Following a twisted Darwinian ideology, Nur believed it necessary to initiate a culling in order to weed out the weak and keep the strong. Biography Betrayal The world's first mutant, En Sabah Nur several basic powers, the most prominent of which was the ability to transfer his mind into a new body. This method of survival was able to keep Nur alive over thousands of years. As his descendants began to grow numerous, Nur began to absorb their powers when he transferred his mind into their bodies. Some of Nur's descendants would serve as his lieutenants, the Four Horsemen, whereas he also created the army of Clan Akkaba. became a prominent figure in the city of Giza in Ancient Egypt and was revered as the God Ra. He used his powers to enhance those of his lieutenants, the Four Horsemen. He then proceeded to construct the Great Pyramids of Giza. Unifying Egypt under his rule, Nur wielded power and technology from far beyond his time and crushed all those who opposed his rule. Believing that only the strong should survive, Nur created Clan Akkaba to serve him loyally. In his journeys across the world, Nur came to be worshiped as several different deities. In India, he became Pushan - the God of the Sun who conducted souls. In Israel, he was known as Elohim, referring to the different Gods whose legends all originated from him. Arriving in Egypt, Nur saw Cairo as the most beautiful city in all the world and decided it would be the center of his rule. With his Four Horsemen, Death, Famine, War and Pestilence, by his side, Nur began his rule by wowing the Egyptians by creating the pyramids. Many Egyptians began to worship Nur as Ra. Over time, however, Nur's reign began to cause dissatisfaction among the Egyptians, many of whom regarded him as a false God. After the Four Horsemen found a mutant with a healing factor, an elderly Nur began to transfer his consciousness into the mutant. During the transference, however, Nur was betrayed, the Four Horsemen killed and he trapped between Cairo. Return For over five thousand years, En Sabah Nur remained asleep until the small group, Ashir En Sabah Nur, freed him. Waking up, Nur was disgusted by the Cairo of the 1980s. Upset that he was not being worshiped and angry that a beautiful city had been badly polluted, Nur killed those who were about to maim his descendant, Ororo Munroe. Using technopathy, Nur learned the world's languages and of the history, he had missed, impressed only by his descendant Erik Lehnsherr, whom he saw as rejecting the rule of the weak. Enhancing her powers, Nur told her to take him to more mutants, desiring to recruit the strongest of his descendants. Taken to Caliban, Nur cared little for his weak descendant but was impressed by Psylocke. Recruiting her, Nur was led to Angel - who had been burned and injured. Seeing potential, Nur fixed and then enhanced him. Taken to Erik Lehnsherr by Psylocke, Nur sensed the man's pain at having had lost his parents, wife and daughter. Easily manipulating Lehnsherr, Nur took him to the Auschwitz Concentration Camp, enhanced his powers and got him to destroy the cruel legacy of World War Two. After Erik Lehnsherr began communicating with Charles Xavier through Cerebro, Nur sensed it and connected himself. Using Cerebro's neural network, Nur disabled Charles and began to manipulate the minds of every nuclear power on Earth. Disabling their nuclear weapons, Nur brought all of the world's superpowers to heel. Teleporting to the chamber outside Cerebro, Nur kidnapped Xavier so that he could transfer his consciousness into his descendant's body to absorb the power of telepathy. Heading to Cairo, Nur enhanced Xavier's powers so that he could give the world a message and subsequently destroyed Cairo, so he could rebuild the city in his image. Constructing a new pyramid, Nur ordered Erik to cause destruction by manipulating the Earth's magnetic poles. With Angel by his side, Nur took Xavier to begin the transference. Before the transference could be completed, however, Xavier was rescued by Kurt Wagner. Awakening angrily, Nur discovered himself to be still connected to Xavier and teleported out into the ravaged streets of Cairo. Seeing Angel's defeated body, Nur angrily demanded Charles come out and face him. Easily defeating Peter Maximoff and Raven Darkholme, Nur nearly killed them both until Xavier agreed to face him in the Astral Plane. In the Astral Plane, En Sabah Nur easily defeated Charles and proceeded to torture him so that he could possess the telepath's body. Betrayed by Erik Lehnsherr and Ororo Munroe, Nur found himself attacked on all fronts in the physical plane but still overpowered his opponents. Distracted, Nur was unable to account for Jean Grey, who defeated him in the Astral Plane and used the full extent of her powers against him in the physical plane. His armour destroyed, Nur was pinned down by Lehnsherr, wounded by Scott Summers, prevented from escaping by Ororo Munroe and then finally destroyed by Jean Grey. Legacy After his first betrayal, Nur was was trapped and the Four Horsemen dead. This left only Clan Akkaba, who began to work towards the downfall of the Egyptian civilization as it was they who had betrayed Nur. Akkaba began to continue Nur's mission five hundred years after his betrayal, working in an Egypt they unified by his memory. Their time in Egypt resulted in a culling that claimed the lives of 40,000 people at maximum. During their rule over Egypt, Clan Akkaba also destroyed the cities of Sodom and Gomorroah. After the Minoan Civilization refused to recognize En Sabah Nur as their lord and master Clan Akkaba launched another culling, claiming the lives of 100,000 Minoans. Their destruction of the Minoans was followed by that of Mycenae, who had proclaimed Nur a false God. The culling of Mycenae claimed the lives of 250,000 people. The collapse of the Egyptian civilization ended most of Clan Akkaba's power, splintering the group. However, their status in Europe remained mostly untouched and after Apocalypse was declared a peasant next to Greek Gods, they launched a plague which claimed the lives of 100,000 people at maximum in Athens. When Nero refused to adhere to Clan Akkaba and proclaim En Sabah Nur a Roman God, Akkaba set Rome ablaze with a vicious fire that consumed 1000 lives at maximum. Disgusted by the gluttony and sin in Pompeii, Clan Akkaba used their full power to cause Mount Vesuvius to erupt and destroy the city. Following the destruction of Pompeii, Clan Akkaba mostly disappeared from history. Apart from being complicit in the fall of the Mayan Civilization, the group had largely been ended. Their attempts to cause mass worship of En Sabah Nur had long ended and Clan Akkaba was no more. After the Battle for the Future, Ashir En Sabah Nur was a group similar to Clan Akkaba, but significantly less powerful. Being the first mutant ever alive, all mutants are the descendants of En Sabah Nur and contain his genetics via the X-Gene. After his betrayal, the number of mutants stopped greatly. Only a few mutants would show up until the 20th Century, when their numbers began to increase once more. Powers En Sabah Nur's primary power was telepathic in nature, as he could possess other beings after connecting with them or even transfer his consciousness into a new body. Transference would allow him to retain his powers while also absorbing new ones. Despite not being fully telepathic, Nur could still block telepathic abilities and access the Astral Plane. Other secondary powers included super strength, invulnerability, teleportation, technopathy and a regenerative healing factor. Nur could also transmute matter and alter the X-Gene to enhance the powers of mutants. Nur also had extremely powerful telekinesis, being able to use his abilities to such a degree that he could kill people, destroy cities and create entire monuments in moments. Personality Being worshipped did not give Nur any feelings of respect or devotion, with all of it lacking symmetry and order, especially since only a few cults around the world were devoted to him directly. Nur greatly desired to cull the worship, wipe it all away and rebuild it to his liking. Being a hard man to defeat, Nur began to think of himself as a God over time. Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline